Serena's return
by callhersnix
Summary: Serena left Dan a year ago, with no explanation to where she was going. She hadn't even broken up with him. Serena hadn't as much as spoken to Dan in a whole year. Some blonde has got an explaning to do when she gets off a plane to see Dan again.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl (no matter how much I want to)**

This is based on the books, which are slightly different to the TV shows.

* * *

_Introduction to the story:_

Dan Humphrey took a long drag of one of his Camel cigarettes looking over a poem he'd just finished.

'Hair as fiery as bloody spice

Does that mean you could be

The death of me

Carlee"

'Possibly the worst poem I have ever written.' Dan thought to himself taking another gulp of the coffee that had gotten cold about 2 hours ago. This poem was so bad, like more than usual, because he had no feelings for this girl Carley. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but she was just some girl he'd found to have sex with to try and replace Serena. Why had she gone and left him with no break up, no explanation and no goodbye?

But that was a year ago. Dan had no idea he who was getting off a plane from France as he put out his cigarette and went to sleep.

* * *

Yeah it's short but this is just the intro, the next chapter will be a lot longer. Review please :)


	2. She's back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl (no matter how much I want to)**

The next morning, Dan's sister, Jenny woke him up by hitting him on the head with her cell phone.

"I'd say 'ow' if I was awake." Dan said sarcastically while not moving from his sleeping position, which was him lying fully clothed on top of his covers with a packed of Camel cigarettes in his right hand.

"Just look at it will you?" Jenny said, annoyed at her brother's sarcasm, "and change out of them clothes, you've had them on for 3 days now, and have a shower, it stinks in here!" Jenny said, upbraiding her brother on his complete scruffy 'I'm-such-an-edgy-poet' look.

"Whatever Jen." He said, stirring slightly then unintentionally dropping his cigarettes on the floor. This, of course, was enough to get him to move. As he picked up the box, he saw Jenny's phone flashing 'Serena V.D.W. back'.

'What?' he thought to himself, 'she's back?' he picked up the phone and opened the Gossip Girl article:

'As normal, Serena Van Der Woodsen continues to surprise us. I told you I'd be first to tell you of her return. I saw her myself getting off a plane with a funny shaped carry on item; unfortunately I was not close enough to see what she was holding protectively in her arms. She got into a limo and got out outside her mother's apartment. Looks like she's here to stay: for now anyway! I'll keep you posted.

-xoxo Gossip Girl.

"She's back!" Dan whispered to himself, freaking out a little bit inside. His girlfriend, well they'd never split up anyway, had just returned as she had left: with no warning.

"Who's back?" Dan jumped in shock when his father, Rufus Humphrey stuck his head through the doorframe, after hearing Dan talking to himself. "Sorry son, didn't mean to scare ya."

"Um, Serena, Serena's back" Dan said, throwing his dad Jenny's phone. As he read the article, his eyes began to widen .

"Wow son, what you gonna do?" the washed up poet asked his son, putting down Jenny's phone and picking up the poem Dan had written the night before, "Wow, this is shit." He gestured at the poem that Dan had written about the red head, Carley wasn't it?

"Gee thanks Dad." Dan said, picking up a Camel and lighting it before taking the coffee mug sitting on his desk through to the kitchen. Rufus follwed him and put the poem into the bin, "It's trash son" he said before making a cup of black coffee for the both of them.


	3. Now he has a shivering spine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl (no matter how much I want to)**

Dan finished his coffee and said goodbye to his dad who was leaving to go to some old poet's convention or something. He'd asked Dan to come but he'd said no, he wanted to get ready, everything Jenny had said was true, and he was beginning to smell!

Dan got changed out of his brown corderoy truosers and plain white t-shirt which was actully Rufus' and too big for Dan but he wore it anyway.

After getting undressed, he took a shower, which was freezing because, as usual, Rufus had forgotten to pay the bills. While getting out of the shower, he heard his cell beep a couple of times. He quickly got dried and wrapped a towel around his waist so he could go back into his room and check his cell.

'_Serena_

_2 New Messages'_

He began to sweat, realising that the shower had been a complete waste of time. Then he started to debate with hiself, whether to click 'View' or 'Delete'.

'Well you've had her in your phonebook a year, hoping she'd call or text, might as well look at one when she actually sends you one' he thought, clicking 'View' and waiting for his really slow phone to open the message.

'_Dan, it's me, obviously. We really need to talk._

_S.x'_

Dan shook his head vigerously, no 'How you doing?' or 'How's life?' he opened the next one with much aggresiveness.

'_If you feel the way you did before I left, there's something you need to know. Seriously Dan, ring me. Please, _

_S.x'_

Did he feel the same? He honestly didn't know, she had left him a year ago, with no warning, no explanation and no clue on when he was going to see her again. What possibly could've happened which was so urgent for her to see him? What in a year could've changed?

But he was Dan, and she was Serena, of course he loved her. So Dan rang her, ignoring his better instincts.

The dial tone rang only 3 times before he heard the voice he hadn't heard in a year, the voice which would forever send a shiver down Dan's spine.

He heard the voice, of Lily Van Der Woodsen.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Ex's moms and Baby photos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl (no matter how much I want to)**

Dan heard that although he had heard Lily talk to him, the phone was still ringing. He turned around to see Lily looking at him from the door of the loft.

"Geez!" Dan said, trying to cover himself up, now very aware that all he was wearing was a towel.

"Dan?" Serena said through the phone, "Dan are you ok?"

"No, you're mom is here." Dan said, looking Lily up and down, still wondering how she'd gotten in, he was sure the door was locked.

"Tell her that I'm coming round now to tell you!" Serena sounded panicked. "Tell her not to say anything until I get there."

"Okay, you come over, it's fine. I don't need any explanation to where you've been the past year!" Dan was mad, here Serena's mother was, looking at him like he was stupid, and Serena on the other end of a phone, inviting herself over.

"Dan," Lily said after Dan had hung up the phone. "How nice to see you again." she smiled.

"Erm, yeah. Serena says she's coming and for you to not tell me something."

"Oh, I wont, that's up to her, I came to see how you were." Lily said, smiling still.

"Erm, I'm ok. But I'd really like to put some clothes on, Mrs Van Der Woodsen, help yourself to coffee, buiscuits, you know. I'll be a few minutes."

"Thank you Daniel." 'Ugh 'Daniel' Dan thought, he hated that name, it wasn't even used by Rufus, unless he was in trouble.

Dan went into his room and got out his best grey trousers and a black v-neck jumper. He had many of these because they were what he used to wear all the time when he had fancy dinners to go to with the Van Der Woodsen's. He put on the expensive cologne Serena had bought him for his birthday last year and brushed his tangled hair with a comb.

"MOM?" Dan heard Serena's voice shout from the living room. He went through his bedroom door so he could see his ex-lover. He looked around, and her mother, was nowhere to be seen.  
All he could see, was a picture of a baby, probably a boy, on the kitchen table.


	5. Shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, but I do own the baby!**

"What the hell is that?" Dan said, picking up the photo which was lying on the table.  
"That's, well he doesn't have a name."Serena said looking at Dan, her face was as pale as chalk and she looked a lot thinner than she had before she left, and she had never been fat.

"Is this your way of telling me you cheated? Did you leave me because you cheated?" Dan was shaking with anger and confusion, his gut instinct was telling him something, he prayed that something was not true.

"No, of course not. I loved you." Serena said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I still love you"  
"Serena, is this child mine?" Dan looked down to the picture, he was sure it was a boy. He had blue eyes exactly like Serena's. And his fair black hair, well he could see where that came from.

"Y-es" Serena choked out. "I-t can't be any-one else's"

"And you couldn't tell me?" Dan said, "I should've fucking been told that I had a fucking kid! I can't just be paid to forget it, if that's what you came for. What the fuck were you thinking!"

"I'm so sorry, my mo-om made me keep it a secret, she sent me to France to be with my Dad. She made me not say anything. I had no phone for a year. I couldn't call you."

"Email? NOTHING FUCKING NOTHING?" Dan screamed! "YOU COULDN'T HAVE WALKED TO A SHITTING TELEPHONE BOX AND RANG ME. Or, you know you could've sent me a message in a bottle!"

"Dan-"

"No Serena, too much. If I'd been told sooner then..." Dan saw Serena fall to the floor, clutching her chest. "Shit."


	6. Barney or Winnie the Pooh?

**So sorry I haven't written anything in so long, GCSEs were getting in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, Dunlop, Barney or Winnie the Pooh. I do, however, own this story.**

Dan jumped and ran towards his ex, or still, lover. She was passed out on the floor, her left foot shaking a little. He lifted her head up and placed it on his chest, hugging her into his arms. Getting his phone out of his pocket, he rang 911 and asked for an ambulance.

"Serena, Serena, come on baby, I didn't mean it, I need time but I do _not _need you to go ill on me, I love you. I love you. I love you." Dan saw tears dripping down Serena's face, when he looked at her still eyes he became aware that he was the one crying, not her. Using his finger to dry the tears, he looked at the baby picture which was lying on the ground next to his feet, the baby was beautiful, and he was his. Even though he'd never met him or known about him, he felt love. Real love, towards the boy.

"Boy, are you Daniel Humphrey?" the paramedic came into the room with a stretcher and a green case under his arm.

"Dan, yeah. This is Serena." Dan was shaky and unwilling to let go of her as the man tried to move her for examinations. "you can, erm, put her on the couch or my bed, or whatever."

"Dan, don't worry. She will get better" the paramedic nodded his head and put her on a stretcher, "could you help me take her to the ambulance?"

"Of course I will." Dan said, "just let me get some stuff, please"

Dan walked into his room and opened the drawer beneath his bed. In it were things Serena had left at his house before she left. He grabbed out of the huge pile, a blanket, a couple of CDs she loved and a necklace he'd bought her. Then he walked up to his closet and brought out a plain t-shirt and sweatpants Serena used to love to wear when she'd be at Dan's. Thinking this would be all he needed, he put them all into a Dunlop shoulder bag and found the paramedic doing tests on Serena.

"Her heart rate is uneven, maybe she had a mild attack. Has she had any medical changes in the last year?"

"She, erm, had a baby?"

"Yours?"

"Yes. What does it matter who's it is? I'm not making conversation. I want her to be better now what is wrong with her?" Dan was getting annoyed. Why did this man have to know whose baby it was? Until 10 minutes ago, Dan didn't even know whose baby it was.

"Sorry, I know this must be annoying for you to not know what is wrong, and I am doing my best, trying to weigh up the problem. Is the baby OK or has he… she?"

"He."

"Was he born with any disabilities? Can I see him?"

"Look mate, I haven't even met my son yet, I didn't know I had one until 10 minutes ago, I couldn't tell you whether he liked Barney or Winnie the Pooh. I have one photo, could that help?"

"I'm sorry, and yes it could, could I see it?"

"Sure," Dan gave the man the photo and then looked at Serena, she was still out cold and looked so small, smaller than he'd ever seen her before.

"The boy looks fine, we should take her to hospital though. I assume you are coming?"

This man was really annoying Dan, 'Dickhead' he thought.

"Yes. I am."


	7. French trips and baby names

**Disclaimer: I think we have established that I don't own Gossip Girl**

"So, tell me everything." Dan said, sitting on Serena's bed side at the hospital.

"Ok. Remember Jenny's grad ball last year?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I do."

"And that night-"

"I understand how the reproductive systems work, Serena. I mean the rest of it. How did you end up in France with your father? You don't even talk to your father!"  
"No, but my Mom does. When she needs to. Anyway, I found out I was pregnant a few days after the ball. I'd felt weird and so I took a test and it was positive. I took about 10 more and they were all positive too. I thought I'd hidden them well but apparently not, because my Mom found them."  
"Oh shit." Dan said.

"Yeah, and she knew it was me, because I had you. Jenny didn't have a boyfriend and she thought she couldn't have done it. So she made me take another one with her in the room and when it was positive she grabbed an already packed suitcase out of her room and we both went into a taxi."

"Did you have no idea to ring me then, or text me?"  
"Dan, when you find out that you're pregnant and that your very powerful mother has found out, then you can talk to me about doing the right thing."

"Sorry, carry on." he grabbed her hand tighter to show her he still loved her.

"Right, so I hear her on the phone saying things like 'I have no choice' and 'this can't happen here' and I didn't know who she was on the phone too but after about 10 minutes she hung up the phone and told me that I was going to live with my father until the baby was born. Right then I went to call you but she took my phone off me and told me that it'd only hurt you if I told you. At the time I thought she was right; obviously she wasn't."  
"Yeah, no shit." Dan was pissed, not at Serena, not even at the stupid paramedic, but at Lily. "So when you got there, what did he do?"  
"Nothing, well, he treated me like a princess. It was good, spending time with him. I'm just sad you weren't there. And that you missed the birth."

"Me too." Dan sighed, he wanted a cig so badly, but still he stayed with Serena, "where is my boy then?"

Serena smiled when he said 'my boy' and replied, "Eric's got her at the apartment."

"Your Mom's appartment?" Dan questioned.

"No, my apartment. Well, yeah, my apartment."  
"You've got your own apartment?" Dan was shocked, there was too much news at one time.

"Yeah, my Dad paid for it. He thought that it was a bad idea moving in with Mother right away. Or even at all." Serena expained, exhausted from everything that'd been happening in the past few days, "I want him to know I'm his Mom, not her. He's our child and she is not going to control everything that happens to him."  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Dan said, "and you say he doesn't have a name yet?"  
"No, I wanted you to choose it. With me?"

"Yeah!" Dan was excited, "you're going to think I'm barmy here but I've had a name chosen since I was little. For a boy, for my son."  
"Oh yeah? What is it, baby?"  
"Benjamin."

"Benjamin," Serena repeated, "I love it."


End file.
